


dark (not) too hard to beat

by grus



Series: Cranberries verse [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Non graphic mentions of torture, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Gamora faces a nightmare but Peter is there for her.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Cranberries verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	dark (not) too hard to beat

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song quote come from Lights by Ellie Goulding. It's a bop.
> 
> Lyrics (source: genius.com) and characters, obviously not mine.
> 
> Part of the Cranberries verse, which is a loose collection of fluffy fics I've been writing for a while (no familiarity with the previous installments needed but you can have a look at em for the vibe :)).
> 
> This one is angstier than the others and has (not graphic) mentions of torture.
> 
> This happens post IW (we're ignoring Endgame) in an au where Gamora had been in some way resurrected (who knows how? I certainly don't).
> 
> Peter and Gamora are at this point in my series engaged and enjoying a holiday on Earth.
> 
> This fic is more or less Gamora's pov.

Gamora wakes up in the middle of the night, gasping and drenched with sweat. She tries not to stir, not to wake Peter, whose warm and sturdy form she can feel pressed to her, but she still shudders involuntarily.

Thanos torturing Nebula, replacing her body with more and more mechanical parts, Nebula not even screaming anymore, because that's how exhausted she is. Merely struggling for air. The only indictment she's still _somehow_ alive.

All Gamora's fault.

She could have lost at least _once_. 

But she _never_ did.

She was too afraid.

She knew what awaited her otherwise.

Pain beyond comprehension.

...

Nebula had reassured her. Said it was in her anger that she'd blamed Gamora and that now she knew it was really all on Thanos.

But could Gamora ever believe this herself.

Unlikely.

...

"Babe, what's up? You alright?" Peter wakes up after all.

Damnit.

She'd wanted him to have a good night's rest for once. He had been sleeping so soundly, no nightmares of his own this time.

And now that was spoiled all because of her. Because she couldn't keep her composure.

In the dim light coming through the window, the city not quite asleep even at this hour, she can see his concerned frown.

She hates it when he makes that face at her. It crushes her heart when he worries.

They'd been to karaoke in the evening, Peter so happy to sing duets with her and she had to ruin his good mood.

She realises she'd not answered him for probably over a minute as his frown deepens.

"I... it's okay," she lies to his face, tries to shrug it all off.

"Babe, don't lie to me. You know I can tell," Peter looks her lovingly in her eyes, trying to ground her.

"Yeah... I know," she shakes her head in defeat.

"You want to tell me about it?" Peter rubs gently at her shoulder.

"No... not really, let's just go back sleep," she gives him a weak smile.

"Okay, but remember, I'm there when you need to talk," Peter gives her a sweet and delicate kiss on the forehead and slowly cards his fingers through her hair.

"And I'm here when _you_ need to talk, Peter," she says his name trying to make it sound like an endearment. She's not good at those, but he never seems to mind.

"I know, you always have my back. And I have yours," he smiles at her.

"Come on, let's just cuddle for a bit and we'll both be back to sleep in no time," he offers in the softest of his tones.

God, how she loves him. Her chest could burst. She'd die but she'd be happy to in his arms.

"Gladly," she kisses his cheek and they embrace, tightly, her head on his broad chest, his warm arm over her body, giving her a sense of security.

She's slowly dozing off and in her head she can hear one of the songs they'd sang in karaoke. _Lights_ , she didn't know the artist's name but she wasn't good with Earth names yet anyway, but the lyrics resonated, so she starts to almost involuntarily hum them. 

_I had a way then_   
_Losing it all on my own_   
_I had a heart then_   
_But the queen has been overthrown_   
_And I'm not sleeping now_   
_The dark is too hard to beat_   
_And I'm not keeping up_   
_The strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone_

"Aww, babe you have a great memory for lyrics, we sang that once and you already remembered," he chuckles and she can feel his chest move.

"Well... it's like they're about me and you, so of course I did," she nuzzles into his neck.

"Well, shit, they sure are," he hugs her tighter and she loves just how enveloped she feels. As safe as she can be.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone_

They hum together as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my other starmora fics if you like.


End file.
